The House Research Institute (HRI) contains a wide range of ear and vestibular research, from research on basic cellular and genetic mechanisms to clinical trials. HRI has pioneered many advances in the basic science of hearing as well as clinical innovation. One secret to HRI's success is that all research and clinical programs have the support of shared core facilities that provide expertise in engineering, imaging, clinical trias management, statistics, and animal management. Unlike a university environment, HRI has all this research breadth within a single building. For example, the same implant interface that allows researchers precision control of electric stimulation can also be used to test new stimulation strategies in a larger clinical population. Drug discovery and development occurs in the same laboratories that then design the clinical trials for those drugs. Technical infrastructur cores provide expertise across research areas and projects, enhancing HRI research capabilities. The vertical integration of research, from basic to applied, also promotes collaboration across this dimension, especially when they use common equipment and software developed by the core infrastructure. The present application requests continued funding for the HRI Core Center for Engineering. The purpose of this P-30 renewal grant is to expand and maintain the House Research Institute (HRI) Core Center's role in supporting a wide range of technical and other critical core services to over 16 independent investigators (9 of which are Qualifying Core Investigators) and their collaborators. The services of the HRI Core Center will continue to maintain state-of-the-art technical competence and expertise at HRI, foster interaction among HRI scientists, and as such, will help set and develop new research directions.